Tigerheart's Shadow
200px |author= Kate CaryRevealed on Kate's blog |cover artist=Owen Richardson |jacket designer=n/a |publish date=5 September 2017Revealed on HarperCollins' website |isbn=ISBN 9780062467720 |editions=Hardcover, e-Book, Library |summary=Tigerheart is torn between his Clan and his heart, and he must discover who he is and who he is meant to be if ShadowClan has any hope to survive. |preceded=''Darkest Night'' |followed=N/A}} Tigerheart's Shadow is the tenth book in the Super Edition Arc.Revealed on HarperCollins Dedication :Special thanks to Kate Cary The Blurb :An epic stand-alone adventure in Erin Hunter's #1 nationally bestselling Warriors series! Also includes an exclusive ten-page Warriors manga adventure! :In this super edition, set during the events of A Vision of Shadows, one of ShadowClan's most loyal warriors must go on a perilous quest—one that will take him and the ThunderClan warrior Dovewing to the heart of a dangerous territory unlike any they have seen before. :Long one of the proudest warrior Clans, ShadowClan now faces an unprecedented period of darkness and uncertainty. Its deputy, Tigerheart, is determined to help his Clan survive. But a crossroads is fast approaching... and when their medicine cat has an ominous vision, Tigerheart discovers that the only way to save his Clan may be to leave it behind forever. :Join the legion of fans who have discovered the epic adventures, fierce warrior cats, and thrilling fantasy world of the mega-bestselling Warriors series. This stand-alone entry is perfect for new readers and dedicated fans alike. Alternate Blurb :Only a strong sun casts a strong shadow. :The forest is free of the cruel rogue Darktail and his followers—but ShadowClan has nearly been torn apart, and its remaining warriors no longer trust in Rowanstar's leadership. Tigerheart, ShadowClan's deputy, is determined to help rebuild his Clan, but he fears his efforts are only dividing them further. :The few rays of light are the stolen moments he spends with the ThunderClan warrior Dovewing. But a crossroads is approaching for both of them. And when ShadowClan's medicine cat has a vision suggesting that Tigerheart, instead of saving his Clan, may be the cause of its downfall, the ShadowClan deputy is faced with an impossible decision. He must do what is best for his Clan... even if that means leaving them behind forever. Original Blurb :A thrilling stand-alone adventure in Erin Hunter’s #1 nationally bestselling Warriors series! :After suffering for so long under Darktail’s horrible reign, ShadowClan is struggling to rebuild. Tigerheart has always been a loyal ShadowClan warrior—but an omen from StarClan suggests that the only way for Tigerheart to help save his Clan may be to leave it, and the forest, behind. :Set during the events of the current Warriors series, A Vision of Shadows, this Warriors Super Edition takes Tigerheart and the ThunderClan warrior Dovewing on a quest to save one of the proudest warrior Clans. This extra-long, extra-epic adventure follows in the bestselling paw steps of nine previous Warriors Super Editions—and features the fantastic, eye-catching repackaged series look! The Praise : Detailed Plot Summary :A black tom is standing in a clearing enclosed by thick bramble walls. Cats squeeze in and out of certain dens, doing various things. The tom sees a brown tom with white splotches pad across the clearing to a skinny tom. The old brown tom thanks him for coming, saying that he has been having a cough. Nearby, a tortoiseshell she-cat is talking with a ginger tom anxiously. Another cat, pure white, watches with three young cats beside her. The dream shifts and the tom finds himself in a green meadow. He observes cats lined up, their pelts sparkling with starlight. A black she-cat steps forward to tell him not to be frightened, as they mean him no harm. A broad-shouldered brown tabby to joins her and asks the tom to do something for them. He asks what he can do and the she-cat asks if he takes care of cats around him and chooses him to be a messenger. The tabby tom tells him strangers will come to his home who are in need of help. The tom asks if he needs to give them a message and the black she-cat quickly replies to let them guide his paws. He doesn't understand what they mean and the she-cat continues, only for the dream to return to the clearing. Several cats are injured and the bramble walls are torn away. Only the brown-and-white tom stood and observes the cats in the clearing. The black tom wakes up and feels a kit sleeping next to him. He thinks back to the dream, which feels too real to be ignored. :Tigerheart is on his way to meet Dovewing, who he soon learns is expecting kits. Then, Tigerheart tries to convince Dovewing to join him in ShadowClan, but she says she has been having terrible dreams. They are about the nursery filled with shadows, which spewing claims that they must leave the Clans, and their kits will be safe in a strange abandoned Twoleg den. His heart feels heavy as he tries to make the right decision, to leave his beloved ShadowClan or be with his mate, Dovewing. He finally decides to leave with Dovewing, but realizes that two ShadowClan cats were going to join SkyClan. He persuades them to stay, but they are attacked by a badger and Tigerheart's head gets hit in the process. He remembers Dovewing and excuses himself from the two, but Dovewing had already left by the time Tigerheart attempted to reach her. He then falls unconscious, due to the blow to his head. :Tigerheart decides to stay and help ShadowClan recover. Puddleshine later informs Rowanstar and Tigerheart that he had a vision of an orange sun shining and shadows forming, but the sun disappears and the shadows too disappear. Tigerheart thinks the sun is Rowanstar and the message meant that he needed to stay strong for ShadowClan and wills Rowanstar to realize this, but he remains clueless. He then looks to Puddleshine, and is frustrated that even he doesn't realize the meaning. :Rain pummels the lake for days after Dovewing leaves. Tigerheart is returning from a hunting patrol, which is bringing back an average load of prey. After he returns back to camp, he hears that ThunderClan was just here, asking if they had seen one of their missing warriors, which turns out to be Dovewing. Tawnypelt, Tigerheart's mother, then starts pressuring him, asking if he knows anything about Dovewing's disappearance. He lies, and says he doesn't know anything. His mother then points out that he kept talking with her when they were seeking refuge in ThunderClan's camp after Darktail convinced almost every ShadowClan cat to commit mutiny against Rowanstar. : Trivia *Back in 2016, Kate revealed that this book would be released the following year, and that she knew who it was about.Revealed on Kate's Bl og She later revealed to fans it would be about the cats who live by the lake.Revealed on Kate's Blog **This was later confirmed to be about Dovewing and Tigerheart's romance,Revealed on Kate's Blog and will be primarily focused on Tigerheart.Revealed on Kate's Facebook *On her Twitter, Kate revealed that this book will have only one death, but a heroic one.Revealed on Kate's Twitter **However, there are three deaths in the book. Publication List *''Tigerheart's Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 5 September 2017 *''Tigerheart's Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (Library), 5 September 2017Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Tigerheart's Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 5 September 2017Revealed on HarperCollins' website See Also *Allegiances List *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations fr:Tigerheart's Shadow pl:Cień Tygrysiego Serca Category:Books Category:Super Edition Arc Category:Tigerheart's Shadow